Min lilla drake
by Beael
Summary: Mannen gick genom trädgården, äntligen på väg hem till dem han älskade mest. En one-shot om hur kärlek fanns i alla familjer, i alla fall till en början.


Yo yo^^ Det här är en fanfic som jag inspererades till igår kväll när jag och pappa tittade på en dokumentär om amerikanska familjer under andra världskriget.

* * *

><p>Mannen gick långsamt och mödosamt framåt på vägen som ledde till hans hem. Hans hår var rufsigt och ovårdad, hans haka pryddes av ett rivsår ur vilket det fortfarande långsamt droppade blod, hans klädnad var smutsig och här och var skymtades revor. Trots allt detta hade mannen ett litet leende på läpparna, som om han visste att snart så skulle hans slitna yttre inte spela någon roll.<p>

Huset där vägen tog slut var inget hus utan en herrgård och den var tillskillnad från mannen som ägde den inte sliten utan ren och nyputsad. En lampa lyste över grinden som gnisslade välbekant när den ljushårige mannen försiktigt öppnade den. Lukten av multnande löv och en eld långt borta fyllde hans näsborrar och han drog in den, suckade av välmående.

Hans hjärta tog ett skutt när han närmade sig dörren som ledde in till huset, men han passerade den och började vandra mot baksidan istället. På vägen passerade han figurklippta buskar, en sovande påfågel och en bänk, allt såg ut precis som det skulle. Under några sekunder övervägde han att stanna och insupa känslan av hemma, men han motsade sig själv och gick vidare med raskare steg än förut.

Baksidan var inte fullt så välvårdad som framsidan och lutad mot ett träd kunde mannen se en välpolerad kvast som någon glömt kvar. Ett fönster var öppet på andra våningen och genom det kunde han höra hur någon spelade piano, en melodi som han glömt bort men nu kände igen så väl.

"-_and the old fisherman cried in grief as the blade crossed his heart-_"

Mannen sjöng med, men insåg att han inte kunde texten. Det spelade inte honom någon roll för nu kunde han höra en röst från ovan som sjöng den, en ljuv röst som han trott att han aldrig skulle få höra igen

"-_his maiden sang in vain and her tears would burn 'cause the old fisherman would never return-"_

Hans jungfru sjöng i onödan, sade låten. Mannens jungfru, hon som sjöng så vackert från ovan, sjöng inte i onödan. Hennes sång fyllde den återvändande mannen med lycka och glädje och när han tyst öppnade bakdörren som nyligen målats i en ljusblå färg kunde han inte låta bli att låta ett leende undkomma.

Rummet han klivit in i var stort och rent och luktade av den såpa som även mannens fru brukade dofta svagt av. Han drog in doften och passade på att njuta av den medan han gick mot dörren som ledde in till nästa rum. Han passerade genom ljusa och rena rum men ingenstans kunde han se den person han längtade mest efter.

Till slut hade mannen kommit till det sista rummet på den nedre våningen, det rum där den främre dörren låg, intill ett stort fönster. Pressad med näsan mot fönstret stod en liten pojke, inte mer än något år. Han var uppenbarligen för liten för att stå utan hjälp av den blanka spegellikande ytan och hans hår var föga mer än fjun på hans hjässa, men man kunde ändå se likheter med mannen.

Både hade de samma silvergrå ögon, även om den äldres var kantade med sorger och syner. Båda hade samma stolta uttryck, ett sätt att se på de runtomkring som var ytterst ovanligt för barn i pojkens ålder. Båda hade samma silverblonda hår.

Mannen log mot pojken och gick framåt med tysta kliv. Den lille verkade inte märka att något hände bakom honom utan han fortsatte att envist stirra ut genom fönstret, letandes efter något eller någon. Kvinnans röst hördes från övervåning, nu sjungandes en gammal visa som hon brukat natta pojken till söms med innan. Mannen mindes med glädje hur han kunde stå i dörröppningen och se hur kvinnan ömt kysste det sovande barnet i pannan.

"-_don't awake the sleeping dragon_-"

Draken, mindes mannen att hans älskade brukade kalla deras barn. "Mitt lilla odjur", sa hon och kittlade pojken på den bleka magen. Ett leende som speglade saknaden efter det som varit och längtan efter det som skulle komma skymtades i mannens trötta ansikte.

Ett ögonblick övervägde han att omedelbart storma upp för trappan och famna om sin älskade med sina armar, men pojken fick honom att stanna kvar. Tyst, tyst klev han framåt med lätta fötter. Nu stod mannen så nära pojken att han kunde höra den lilles andetag mot fönsterrutan. Så, efter så lång tid av väntan, grabbade han tag om den lilla pojken, lyfte honom högt mot skyn och njöt av när han tjöt av skratt.

"Pappa!" ropade han och slingrade sig i sin fars armar för att se hans ansikte, "Pappa pappa pappa!"

Mannen skrattade och kramade om sin son, för första gången på så länge tilläts han att visa de känslor han hade inombords. Tårar av lycka välde upp i hans öron när väna armar kramade honom och mjuka läppar placerade en kyss på hans kind.

"Han har frågat efter dig i flera veckor", sa kvinnan med en kall röst, men mannen kände henne väl och kunde tyda ut lyckan som han visste att även hon kände.

"Jag har saknat er så mycket", sa mannen och kysste först sin son och sedan kvinnan han älskade på deras pannor, "Båda två."

* * *

><p>Först tänkte jag placera Arthur Weasley i mannens roll men sedan bestämde jag mig för att Lucius Malfoy gör det lika bra, men är mer oväntad. I sjunde boken får man se exempel på hur mycket Malfoy-föräldrarna egentligen älskar sin son och jag tror att någon gång har även den familjen varit lycklig.<p> 


End file.
